Dune's New Legacy
by maverick9871
Summary: This is a oneshot Dune Naruto crossover with a challenge added on to it. Sorry for the bad summary. Naruto Temari pairing
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, Dune, or anything related to them

Naruto awoke in the forest of death and thought "_what happened, I was with Sasuke and Sakura when that strong wind came and blew me away and....now I remember, I hit my head on a tree....wait, what's that hiss sound."_ as he looked around and saw a huge snake whose mouth was bigger then him and the snake lunged at Naruto who screamed while thinking "_Is this it, is this how I am really going to die." _when suddenly the world around him shimmered and the next thing Naruto found he hit hard ground and was on black stone rocks in a cave.

Naruto groaned and looked around and asked "What happened."

A chuckle from behind him made Naruto turn and saw a man with a blindfold over his eyes and the man with gray hair in a black outfit that Naruto never saw before and said "Hello there Naruto."

Naruto got up quickly and said "Who are you and how do you know me." as he rubbed the back of his head.

The man laughed and said "Why wouldn't I know my own descendant" making Naruto freeze and look at the man who was sitting in a lotus position.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The man said "For now just call me Paul."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "What did you mean when you said I was your descendant"

Paul said "Ah, to be young and reckless again......Many many years ago I was the emperor of the known universe. I brought the entire universe to it's knees and lead a holy army to cleanse the universe of evil.....I had 2 children, Leto the 2nd and Ghanima....people do crazy things when they believe in things.....My son Leto, he took the road of self sacrifice and pain to save the lives of many.....You see Naruto, there was a time where there were hundreds of worlds with life on them and countless lives were born and died that people have no knowledge of any longer. Among these people were a group of female priestess who were called the Bene Gesserit sisterhood. For over a millennium the sisterhood did a selective breeding program choosing the strongest heirs of all the great families and bloodlines of the universe to try and make what they believe would be a god, one they could control......I wasn't about to submit to them." making Naruto wide eyed and asked "Your a god."

Paul chuckled and said "Some think of me as such and more thought my son Leto was but we were both human though we were far from normal.....Just like you we were blessed with powers that we did not want and had to use to do what is right and noble."

Naruto frowned and said "So you know about it."

Paul smiled and said "Don't worry, the fox is nothing compared to us Naruto but lets not worry about him for the moment. I am sure you are wondering why you are here and were we are, right."

Naruto nods and Paul said "One of the many powers that we have is the ability to see the future and with this ability my son and I both saw the future of man kind and saw the destruction of all life in the universe.....We both saw the path that needed to be taken to save the universe and though I am a great and noble man the price I felt was to high and I refused to do it.....my son Leto however did pay the price and changed the universe forever by becoming closer to god then even I am......Leto said that he would never have a child because of the price he had to pay to save the lives of all humans.....Ghanima, his twin sister had another view then him....she loved him and understood the price he was paying and was going to pay and since she had most of the same powers as me and her brother had she decided to give him the chance for peace that he would never normally had....you see in order for Leto to save humanity he had to give up his mortality and become immortal and guide the people of the universe forever......in order to save her brother Ghanima gave him several heirs in secret."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "So it was incest."

Paul chuckled and said "You have to realize something Naruto, at that time my children were related to every family line in the universe except for 1 and I ended that line myself. All human life began from one man and one woman. In other words there was a lot more people born from that then you might expect but for now it's not important.....what is important is that with the power Leto had he was able to slightly alter his body and because of this when he had children they had the slight changes that he created....one is what you are experiencing right now. This world we are in now is Arrakis, desert planet, also known as Dune."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "Are you saying we are on another planet."

Paul said "The change Leto made was when his descendants hit puberty they would awaken the dormant powers that were hidden in their bloodline. They would not however be able to use them unless they were noble, honorable and willing to put the needs of others before themselves.....if they had those qualities then the first time they felt fear of dying as a teenager they would be brought here to be trained which is why you are here."

Naruto looked around and said "So I am going to be trained.....to do what exactly."

Paul smirked and said "That Naruto is something we will have to find out....you will be given task to complete. Each task you complete you will learn something new. If you give up or give into fear then your training will end. Fear is the mind killer, you must face your fear and conquer it.....you will only be brought here this one time and when you give up or give in to fear then you will return to your world the exact moment you left changed by your experience here.....however if you die here you die. This is not a game and the abilities of our bloodline are not toys. In all the years since my son Leto was able to become mortal again since there was someone who could save humanity if it needed it there has only been 60 who have passed the first test to come here and only 40 have left here alive. Your own father was the last to come here before you."

Naruto said "My father, who was he."

Paul said "Your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki and your father was named Minato Namikaze or you know him best as the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto eyes went wide and said "My father was the Yondaime....but if that's true then why did he chose me to hold the Kyuubi."

Paul looked at Naruto sadly and said "Remember what I told you that you needed to come here."

Naruto thought a moment and his eyes went wide and he looked down and said "I see....because he was honorable and noble and was willing to put the needs of the others is why he chose me."

Paul said "Do not be sad or angry with what he done. He proved to be a descendant I was proud of.....as have you Naruto.....but now you must begin your trails. You have the choice to give up now and return to your world as you are.....or you may take the harder path and you might die or become more then you are."

Naruto thought a moment and had a flashback of the first test in the Chunnin exams and said "I won't back down or be scared of some stupid test."

Paul smiled and said "Very good. You first test is to survive. On this planet there are creatures called Worms. They can be over a mile long and a quarter mile wide. They are attracted to vibrations in the sand so any noise or even walking might attract them so you must be careful or they will attack and possibly kill you. I can't tell you how to pass this test but it's not only the worms you have to be afraid of. You see on this planet water is more valuable then blood. You can't waste even a drop of it. The heat from the desert is enough to cause death quickly if you do not learn to survive it. All I am aloud to do is give you a still suit and explain how to use it. After that I will disappear and you will have to leave this place through the stairs to your left and cross the desert to the giant rock formation that is 10 miles south of here that you can barely see once you exit this cave. If you make it there then your first instructor will be waiting to teach you the proper way to cross the desert as a Freman warrior. That is all I can tell you. Are you still willing to proceed with this first test."

Naruto gulped a moment and thought "_I must not be afraid."_ and said "Yes."

Paul closed his eyes and said "Very well." and began to explain how to wear a still-suit and after Naruto had one on he said "Good luck Naruto....I'm proud of you." before a blur and he was gone.

Naruto climbed the stairs and once he made it out side he looked at the desert and then the sky and saw 2 moons and thought "_OK, I'm not in Konoha anymore."_

As he looked he saw what appeared to be more black rocks a great distance away and thought "_well that must be where I need to go."_ as he began to climb down the small path.

2 hour later Naruto was walking on the desert and thought "_this doesn't seem so hard though I hope I make it to shelter before that storm gets here. I can see lightning in the distance."_

30 minutes later Naruto thought "_damn, even at night it is hot here. My damn water tube thing is already empty so I have to wait a while for it to make more.....that lightning is getting closer. I'm not going to make it to the mountain before the storm gets here."_ as he sat down and began to rest and thought "_I wonder where those worms he warned me about are. Could he have been pulling my leg. Hmm.....what did Iruka-sensei say about storms in the desert.......oh that's right, they create a lot of dust that makes it hard to breath and with the wind could cause the sand to tear flesh and bone quickly. You need to hide in a shelter or make yourself one out of sand to survive the storm but make sure you also have a way to breath that doesn't close off and kill you."_

As he began to dig him a shelter the sand around him began to shift slightly and he frowned and thought "_stupid sand."_ as he glanced over his shoulder to judge the storm and his eyes went wide as he saw a shape dive into the sand and thought "_OH SHIT, THAT'S NOT A STORM, IT'S A WORM." _as he began to try to climb up on the sand that was shifting around him and he saw the worm was coming toward him and Naruto thought _"think, think, what did Paul say about worms......that's it, they are attracted to vibrations."_ as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 30 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto screamed "Scatter."

As Naruto began to run as best as he could toward the mountain area he saw the Kagebunshin all took off in other directions with a few heading toward the mountains also.

The worm that was heading toward Naruto surfaced and began moving quickly toward the larger group of clones and one of the clones thought "_shit, goto move faster."_ as he began to send chakra to his legs and got further ahead of the others 7 clones but the worm caught up to them quickly destroying them and then the one that was further ahead of the others.

At that moment the memory from that Kagebunshin hit Naruto and the others and they all started sending chakra to their legs as the worm began to turn around another clone saw more lightning in the distance and thought "_shit another worm."_ and changed his coarse and slipped in the sand hitting the ground dispelling itself. As the memory hit the other clones they looked at the 2nd worm coming in the distance and began to panic running in every direction while the real Naruto thought "_oh god."_

Just then a clone ran passed him and Naruto screamed "Hey, wait for me." as the clone was getting up the sand dune faster then Naruto who made it to the top of the dune only to roll down the other side clipping the clone who who was running on the sand making it fall and go up in a puff of smoke.

As it did Naruto got it's memory and thought "_so he was using chakra to coat his feet to walk on the sand like tree climbing. He was still slipping but he had better traction."_ as he tried to send chakra to his feet and was still sinking a little but was able to make it to the top of the next sand dune as more of his clones memories hit him and he looked back and saw 2 worms heading toward him and he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as more Kagebunshin appeared and took off running in different directions.

This kept on going over the next 3 hours as Naruto hit the bottom of the rock formation using chakra to climb on a ledge as 10 sand worms roared at the mountain and Naruto thought "_OK, I am so kicking Paul ass when this is over."_

Just then he heard what sounded like a heartbeat in the distance and the worms who were restless waited a few minutes and turned toward the noise and began to leave.

Naruto let out a breath and waited for about 20 minutes when he felt a blade at his neck and a mans voice said "You have got to be the luckiest and dumbest idiot I have ever seen." as the blade was removed from his neck he saw a black haired man standing there and Naruto gulped seeing a blade that looked like it was made out of bone and the man said "I am Sorasida."

Naruto said "Naruto..." before he passed out.

Sorasida laughed as he picked Naruto up and carried him inside the mountain.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a bed and looked around and saw Sorasida sitting in a meditative state not to far away and Naruto asked "Are you my next instructor."

Sorasida opened his eyes and Naruto thought "_what strange eyes."_ and Sorasida said "Yes, I will begin to teach you the way of the Freman. How long it takes will depend on you. Are you ready to begin."

Naruto sat up and his stomach grumbles and he looked sheepish and said "I am if we can eat first."

Sorasida laughed and handed Naruto a small red tube looking thing and he said "Eat it."

Naruto ate it and made a face and said "It's got a weird taste, what was that."

Sorasida said "Basically the only food you will eat while here. That little bite contains an entire days worth of calories and vitamins. Now come with me."

Over the next year Naruto was taught how to travel by sand without making a sound and the Freman style of hand to hand combat. With the spice enriched daily vitamin bar he ate Naruto height grew 3 inches bringing him up to 5'9 and his baby fat worked away. His speed, agility, reflexes, and instincts increased as well. He also learned the art of Shai-Halud. Naruto eyes have also become blue in blue.

Sorasida looked at Naruto and said "I have nothing left for you to learn from me Naruto. It is time you went for your next trail."

Naruto asked "Where is it and what is it."

Sorasida said "You must head to the deepest desert south of the equator and find Stilgar. He will teach you to be a Fedaykin."

Naruto looked shocked and said "A death commando."

Sorasida nods and said "Yes, it is the next path that you are to take. You have learned skills that can make you stronger in your life and you could quit now. It is your choice."

Naruto frowned and said "You have taught me much Sorasida, shown me flaws in my way of fighting and thinking that will get me killed but I must ask, did my father proceed pass this point."

Sorasida said "I can't tell you where he stopped at but I can tell you he passed this point and was given the same option that now faces you. I can't tell you which he chose though. It is your choice to continue or not."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "I must continue. My dreams......they have changed since I arrived...I saw things in them I can't explain."

Sorasida said "It's the spice. It is awakening you. Your mind is still asleep though."

Naruto grabbed his head as he saw a man speaking and Naruto mumbled "The sleeper must awaken."

Sorasida said "That was Leto the first who said those words to Paul. It is the memories of your ancestors in you. Do not be possessed by them or they will consume and destroy you."

Naruto nods and said "How will I find Stilgar." as he looked to where Sorasida had been only to find nothing but air. Naruto closed his eyes to say a small prayer for the man who trained him before he gathered his things and began to leave.

A month later Naruto was riding a worm when he saw a cloud of dust going into the sky and thought "_spice mining, this far south. Strange."_ as he steered the worm he was riding toward the cloud. As he got closer the sound of battle was heard and Naruto saw several aircraft flying around a spice harvester and Naruto saw several men with red covering the top of their still-suits attacking the harvester and Naruto thought "_those are Freman I must help them."_ as he steered the worm he was riding toward the harvester and the worm opened it's mouth and consumed the harvester. As this was happening the Freman who were fighting began to attack the ships in the air.

20 minutes later the battle was over and Naruto had circled the battle on the worm and he heard several people approaching behind him and saw someone walk over and stab a rope hook in one of the breath holes for the worm and walked back to beside Naruto pulling the rope and said "You have great timing Namikaze, I was begging to think you wouldn't make it."

Naruto said "Are you Stilgar."

The man said "yes I am."

Naruto nods and looked at the others who were there and he handed the rope he had to Stilgar and took a step back and grunted and Stilgar said "You have learned well the way of our people Namikaze, though you still have much to learn. Do you still wish to become a Fedaykin."

Naruto said "Yes, I must learn what I can to protect what is precious to me."

Stilgar said "Very well, we will teach you the weirding way since you are only up to the point of a traditional Freman since all you could do in the battle was direct the worm to attack a slow moving enemy."

Naruto thought "_stay calm, he's testing you on your patience."_

Stilgar waited and smirked and said "Sorasida has done well by you. You remember the lessons taught to you even when you had time to relapse into your old ways without supervision. Very good."

Naruto said "I still don't understand so much about this. I've spent the last year learning to calm down and how to survive where life should be impossible but I still don't understand so much. I've never met you and yet I know that you know everything about me."

Stilgar said "If you can complete all the trials that are ahead of you, you will understand. For now take your place in our order."

Naruto nods and got at the end of the line behind the Fedaykin warriors.

Over the next 11 months Naruto learned the ways of the Fedaykin warriors and their weirding ways of unarmed combat as well as using the weirding module.

Naruto looked at Stilgar who removes his hand from Naruto still-suit leaving it stained red and said "You are now a Fedaykin warrior with all rights that come with it.......now there is nothing more me or my people can teach you."

Naruto asked "Then where is my next test."

Paul appeared behind him and said "There is no further test. All that is left is a choice." startling Naruto.

Naruto asked "What do you mean and where have you been. I wanted to talk to you about my...."

Paul said "Visions.....that is where you are at. You are at the point in your training where your father quit because of the choice that he faced that you now face. Your body and mind have been trained to teach you all the skills that you will need in your world to be a ninja, hand to hand combat, chakra control, focus, battle strategy, weapon training, combat experience. Your mind has been conditioned to give you a few seconds into the future by slightly awakening your hidden powers."

Naruto said "But the sleeper must awaken....right."

Paul said "That is what all this training has been preparing you for. It's the same thing I myself had to do. I was trained to protect myself from birth but it wasn't until my father was murdered and my family betrayed that I learned the skills that you now have. You have a choice that I had to face. The choice is do you wish to take the water of life......if you do there is only 2 things that will happen, you take it and your mind, body, and spirit are strong enough to survive the experience fully awakening the power you have becoming a Kwisatz Haderach. If you are truly strong enough to pass this test then you will gain powers that you could never imagine but if you fail you will die."

Naruto frowned and said "This whole time all of this has been orchestrated to lead me and those off our bloodline to a certain ending, hasn't it."

Paul said "Yes, when you and anyone else of our family line comes here they are basically repeating history by facing the same challenges that I had to face so they may understand why it is so important that these test are done. None of this is real and yet it is. You see Ghanima used her powers to create this place. Time and space were folded by her to create a pocket dimension, in that pocket dimension she created clones, not clones like your Kagebunshin but real clones of important people that help me shape the universe. These clones, including me exist outside of normal time and space. Leto made it when our family bloodline truly activates it brings you to this pocket dimension and trains you in our family style of combat and test you at the same time. On Dune only the strong survive. If you are not strong enough to survive these test then you die. You've only felt a glimpse of your true potential. This glimpse is to test you. Your father made the choice to quit now because he realized that by proceeding you would be tempted with powers that would change who and what you are forever. Those who proceed from here are tested by the water of life.....no one has ever passed this part of the test because those who took it died by letting fear take over them and gave up. It is your choice to take it or not."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Somethings not right about this...if Leto and Ghanima both worked together together to create this....false reality then what was their purpose."

Paul said "I don't know, that is something you can only learn by taking the water of life and living."

Naruto sat down and thought "_my dreams.....I dreamed of those I care for dying....I know that as I am now I can't save them but if I took the water of life then I might be able to but.......if I drink it I could die."_

A female voice inside Naruto head said **"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."**

Naruto looked around and thought "_who was that."_ as he blinked a few times and Paul asked "Is something wrong."

Naruto said "No...but I will take the test. I will drink the water of life."

Paul shook his head and said "very well. Come with me." as he lead Naruto out of the cave they were in and out into the desert. After tying Naruto up he looked at Naruto and said "Are you sure about this. There's no stopping once you drink this."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I want to know....I got to know."

Paul nods and pulls out a vial of blue liquid and puts the vial to Naruto mouth who opens his mouth and drinks it.....a few seconds later he begins to scream and thrash about as blood begins leaking from his eyes.

For the next seven days and nights Naruto thrashed about in pain until the moon rose on the eight day.

Paul who stayed beside him the entire time looked as Naruto quit moving in pain and opened his eyes slowly and whispered in a hoarse voice "Water."

Paul smiled as he gave Naruto a small sip of water from Naruto suit and Naruto fell asleep after that.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a gold thrown room and looked around and saw that there was 2 people standing there both who looked to be about 22 years old. One was a woman with a white dress and a crown and next to her was a man with out a shirt and weird scars all over his right side of his body.

Naruto asked "Where am I."

The man said "You have arrived on the golden path. Welcome Naruto."

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The girl who Naruto recognized as the voice in his head said "I am Ghanima and this is Leto."

Naruto eyes went wide and he asked "What's going on, why am I here....why are you here."

Leto said "What did you see when you drank the water of life Naruto."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I...I saw my death and the deaths of everyone I know."

Leto said "As you know my sister and my history I will explain what is going on.....to save humanity I became immortal so that I could stop those who would destroy humanity.....my sister here, in order to save me from the painful fate that I would have lived gave me several children. Those children had children who had children. On each planet in the universe my children, grandchildren and great grandchildren were spread out till every planet had at least one of my family line on it....we believe that if our children could use all the abilities that I have thanks to my choice that they would be able to save their world which would result in saving the universe and there would not be a need for me to be immortal to come save them......there will always be evil in the universe that wishes to dominate it and that could destroy all life....all the test so far all my descendants took was to teach the skills that they would need to protect their precious people but I made it where if there was an evil on the world that would destroy your world killing all life that when one of you came here you would have visions of people you care for to try and force you to take the water of life....if someone took the water of life only to gain power or for greedy reasons the water would kill them but if you honestly wanted to protect your precious people the water of life would show you the future where you and your precious people would die and then you would be brought here before us...That is why you heard my sister voice because there is a danger to your world. This is the final place you have to go before you return to your world at the moment you left. Here my sister and I will train you in the skills that normally would not be needed with the powers I had that I would use to try and save your world."

Naruto asked "What is this evil...all I saw was shadows of a danger but I never saw who or what it was."

Leto said "I don't know, all we could do is warn you and give you the tools we hope will save you and your world. It is your choice what to do with them.....are you ready to begin."

Naruto asked "How many have ever come here and why did Paul say all who took the water of life died."

Leto said "Because there has never been a threat to your world before that could destroy it so none of your ancestors after they went to your world needed the powers so all that tried to drink it died. On other worlds other descendants have come here but not from your world. Does that answer your questions."

Naruto nods and over the next year Naruto trained with the 2 siblings.

(Note: This will probably get confusing right here so I will explain it real quick, when Naruto was taken to Dune he was 13 years old and had just about to be ate by one of Orochimaru snakes in the forest of death. Now when he reappears it has only been a second in the forest of death and Naruto is now 16 years old. Also about Naruto speed, Dune has a heavier gravity then the planet Naruto lives on so his speed after 3 years will be higher then normal plus using the speed technique the Freman use which is why he can move faster....like Lee without his weights and gate open.)

Naruto reappeared in the forest of death as the snake lunged at him ready to eat him and Naruto screamed "**Muad'dib**." as the snake suddenly flew backwards with all the organs in its body destroyed.

Naruto looked at the snake and thought "_So killing words work, that's good but where am I again and what's going on...it's been 3 years since I've been here....what's changed about me."_ as he walked over to a river and looked at himself and thought "_So I am just as I left Dune."_ as he saw his blue in blue eyes, a white silk shirt and a pair of black silk pants. Naruto looked at his right arm and then at his reflection and smiled as he saw the scabs on his body in a weird pattern. He then felt his back and felt a pair of Kama's and he could feel his crysknife and he looked at his left hip and saw an octagon looking piece of metal that had a hole in the center and he looked back over by the snake and saw his staff that was as tall as he was and Naruto blinked and realized he was now 6 ft tall.

Naruto then heard a scream and thought "_I know that voice."_ as he quickly grabbed his staff and took off toward the direction the scream came from.

When Naruto arrived he saw a man with a very long neck retracting the neck from Sasuke who was screaming in pain with Sakura heading toward Sasuke.

Naruto took that moment to appear by the neck and sliced the head off with one of his Kama surprising everyone when the head and body turned into mud and Naruto saw the man who had bit Sasuke appear out of a tree branch and Naruto narrowed his eyes and said in a demanding voice "Who are you and what did you do to Sasuke."

The man chuckled and said "I am Orochimaru and I just gave Sasuke a little gift. Tell the Hokage not to cancel the exams."

Naruto appeared in front of Orochimaru in a blur and slashed him with his Kama and Orochimaru jumped back screaming as his arm fell to the ground and as blood poured from his arm. Orochimaru opened his mouth and another Orochimaru came out of it completely healed and the old body began to dissolve except the arm that had been cut off.

As Orochimaru fully emerged Naruto appeared and began to attack and only years of training saved Orochimaru from several death strikes as he began to attack Naruto in Taijutsu and Naruto jumped over Orochimaru going to slash his head off and Orochimaru replaced himself with a log covered in exploding tags when suddenly Naruto replaced himself with Orochimaru who was not prepared for this and when the tags went off he was seen heavily damaged and he opened his mouth again and emerged with a new boy and he made hand-signs as 2 mud clones appeared and all 3 began to flash through hand signs and breathed out a giant fireball at Naruto. As the fireballs disappeared Naruto was still standing in the same spot completely unharmed and Orochimaru thought "_Hmm, interesting."_ and said "And who might you be."

Naruto said "I am Haboob.....**Muad'dib." **as Orochimaru suddenly was hit and his body was destroyed with the organs burst apart and the mouth of Orochimaru opened up and out came Orochimaru completely unharmed and Naruto said "You know, that's getting annoying." with a frown on his face

Orochimaru sneered and said "So are you. Lets see you dodge this." as he and his 2 clones began hand signs again and Naruto eyes got wide as he saw what was coming and Naruto began to move and appeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura as the fireballs came at them and he grabbed both and leaps out of the fire with them as his shirt became scorched and he looked back and saw Orochimaru and his clones were gone.

Sakura was scared as she looked at Naruto and asked "Who are you." in a scared voice.

Naruto looked at her and said "It's me Sakura-chan, Naruto."

Sakura pulled out a kunai and went to stab Naruto while screaming "Liar." as Naruto grabbed her hand stopping her and she tried to get free and Naruto said "Stop it Sakura, it's me...." in a commanding voice.

Sakura was trying to get free and after a few seconds she looked at Naruto and as she saw the whiskers on his face and asked "Naruto....is that really you." in a confused and unsure voice

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah Sakura, it's me."

Sakura asked "What happened to you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and his body flickered several times scaring Sakura and the seal on Sasuke neck began to dissolve and Naruto took a deep breath once he stopped flickering and said "I will explain it later but I suddenly don't feel so good." as Naruto began to sway and fell down passed out beside Sasuke.

Sakura screamed "Naruto."

When Naruto began to stir and he looked down and saw that his shirt was gone and he notice Sakura passed out sitting up and there was a small bowl with water in it and his shirt had been ripped to pieces and there had been a piece of it on his head and one on Sasuke and thought "_I see.....Thanks Sakura."_ as he stood up waking Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "Your awake."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "How long was I out."

Sakura said "4 days, you were mumbling in your sleep having nightmares but I couldn't understand you and you had a small fever.......Sasuke-kun been having nightmares but hasn't woke up."

Naruto nods and thought "_not nightmares, visions."_ and he created a Kagebunshin and it picked up Sasuke while Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style making her squeak and she screamed "Let me down."

Naruto and his Kagebunshin began to run across the ground at high Jounin level speed ignoring her and Sakura screamed and closed her eyes since the world appeared to be a blur to her.

An hour later they arrived at the tower and Naruto sat Sakura down at one of the doors along with Sasuke and he looked around and thought "_theres a team nearby. I can feel them." _and said "Stay here, I'll get the scrolls we need and come back." as he was gone before Sakura could stop him.

Sakura frowned and thought "_what has happened to you Naruto. You seem like a totally different person and even look like a different person. If it wasn't for the whiskers and blond hair I would say you were someone else. How did you get so fast also."_

Naruto soon came across the Sound team and he narrowed his eyes and thought "_They have the same headband as Orochimaru."_ He then began to use the stealth skills he learned from the Freman and he snuck around them and came up behind them and listened to them talk while planning what to do.

Dosu said "Remember Orochimaru orders, we are to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

Kin said "I still don't understand why we are waiting here at the tower instead of going after the Uchiha."

Dosu sighed and said "Because something isn't right here, you saw that snake we found when we were trailing the Uchiha's team and you also saw the arm that had been cut off....I think that arm belong to Orochimaru since I have never seen anyone with that color of skin besides him and if he's here following the Uchiha team I want to know why. They haven't passed us and their time is almost up, the exams are meaningless anyways so we don't have to worry about time while they do."

Just then Naruto appeared between Zaku and Dosu with both his Kama out with his arms crossed and put the blades against their necks pulling them across slicing their heads off in one fluid motion

Kin started to say something when Naruto appeared behind her and knocked her out.

He then went through their gear and found a set of scrolls and he picked up Kin body and headed back toward the tower.

He landed in front of Sakura making her scream since she had been focusing on Sasuke at the time.

Naruto chuckled and said "Calm down Sakura, it's just me."

Sakura who was holding her chest said "Stop doing that....how the hell did you get so fast...and why do you have her."

Naruto shrugged and said "I'll explain later, I got a pair of scrolls." as he created another Kagebunshin and picked up Sasuke and walked into the tower.

Sakura who was still shocked by Naruto arrival got up and followed him in.

Naruto looked at what was written on the board and snorts before he set Kin body down and he started to open the scrolls and Sakura screamed "What are you doing."

Naruto rubbed his ears before he pointed toward the board where parts were missing and he said "That's saying we need to open these scrolls." as he opened one and Sakura reluctantly grabbed one and opened hers and both began to smoke making them throw them and when the smoke cleared there was Iruka.

Iruka blinked and looked at Sakura and Sasuke and then at Naruto and Kin and Iruka asked "Naruto....is that you." seeing the whiskers on his face and the blond hair but couldn't tell otherwise.

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, it's me, long story short, I have a very......unique bloodline."

Iruka said "Are you sure it's a bloodline and not......" looking at Naruto stomach worried.

Naruto said "Yeah but we got some problems we need taken care of, I got a prisoner for the Hokage, she's one of Orochimaru men and her team was ordered to kill Sasuke." making Iruka and Sakura gasp.

Iruka asked "Are you sure Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, Orochimaru attacked our team on the way here and they were waiting to ambush us here at the towers. I over heard them talking about their orders to kill Sasuke from Orochimaru."

Iruka walked over and picked up Kin body and wrapped it up with ninja wire and he said "Follow me, quickly, your just in time for the next part of the exams." as he lead them into the main hall.

When they walked in the Hokage looked at them and said "What's going on Iruka." and thought "_Is that you Naruto, what happened."_ as several other people were thinking the same thing.

Iruka said "Team 7 just arrived in time but had a prisoner. The girl here team was ordered by Orochimaru to kill Sasuke. He's alive but I believe it looks like he's in a coma sir. Team 7 was also attacked by Orochimaru himself sir."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Very well, ANBU, take the girl to ANBU headquarters for questioning and take Sasuke for medical attention. I want a team on each of them until we can get to the bottom of this."

Kabuto began to raise his hands when Naruto who was looking at him smirked and Kabuto heard a voice in his head commanding him say "**Don't, you must stay in the tournament and observe for Orochimaru."**

Kabuto closed his eyes and shook his head and ANBU appeared and took Kin and Sasuke away.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and asked "What happened to you Naruto, I barely recognize you."

Naruto looked at him and said "I awoke a bloodline, what it does and why I look like I do I rather not say right now. You know, family secrets."

The Sandaime said "Very well." and thought "_Neither of his parents had a bloodline. Is it because of the Kyuubi."_

Hayatte said "Excuse me Hokage-sama but we have to many people at this point in the exam and we need to cut the number down by having a preliminary round."

The Sandaime said "Proceed then."

Hayatte said "I am Hayatte, the proctor for the preliminary rounds of this exam. The board that is coming out of the wall has all of your names programmed into it and will cycle through the names until it stops on 2 names, those 2 will fight each other until one is unable to continue, forfeits, dies........or I declare that your ass is so weak that you can't beat the guy kicking the living shit out of you." making everyone look at him as he rubs his head and Naruto snickered and thought "_god I love doing that."_ {if you can't figure it out watch the 1984 movie of Dune near the end where Alia is using the voice on the Baron to make him wait and come closer so she could kill him without speaking.}

Hayatte said "Anyways if any of you want to quit, now is the time."

After no one quit Hayatte said "Very well, the first match is.....Naruto Uzumaki and Kabuto. Would everyone else leave the floor."

Naruto looked at Kabuto and said "Sorry Kabuto, your going to lose to me here."

Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses up and shook his head and said "That's alright Naruto-kun, I just hope that I don't get to hurt in this match."

Naruto smirked and Hayatte said "Begin."

Naruto pulled out a piece of cloth that had been a part of his shirt that Sakura had cut up and covered his eyes and crossed his arms and said "I'll make this more sporting to you Kabuto, you have 3 chances to kill me and I won't move from this spot. If you fail to kill me in those 3 times I will kill you."

To say everyone what shocked by hearing Naruto say that and the Jounin all narrowed their eyes as well as the Hokage.

Kabuto said "Your believing that your bloodline makes you invincible will get you killed Naruto and..."

Naruto interrupted him and said "A person who can destroy a thing controls a things, I can kill you easily Kabuto so show me what you got."

Ino looked at Asuma and asked "Sensei, why is Naruto acting like this. He's not the same idiot he was before."

Asuma said "I don't know Ino, I never seen someone like this."

Kakashi who was nearby said "I have....my sensei turned like this when we were fighting in the war, it was like he knew what was the outcome of the battle before hand and was confident in what he could do." as he put away his book and looked on with more interest.

Sakura asked "Who was your sensei Kakashi sensei."

Naruto turned his head and said "Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." making several Gennin gasp and look at Kakashi with a little more respect. At that moment a kunai sailed through the air toward Naruto who didn't even move and went right through him.

Everyone saw this and thought the same thing and Kabuto said "Bunshin no jutsu, come on Naruto, quit hiding."

Naruto turned back toward Kabuto and said "That's one and it wasn't a bunshin and I am still standing right here Kabuto." as he pulled out one of his Kama and dropped it on the floor and everyone heard it hit the ground and look wide eyed.

Kabuto frowned and pushed his glasses up and said "Hmm, then I guess I must try a little harder." as he began to flash through hand signs and took a deep breath and blew out a purple mist at Naruto which covered him and Kabuto said "That is the poison mist no jutsu. If you surrender you can get medical attention before it kills you."

Naruto voice came from the poison mist and said "That's two." as the mist started to clear away and show Naruto standing there completely unharmed making everyone gape.

Naruto raised his hand and held up one finger and said "Last chance Kabuto-kun....like I said Kabuto, he who can destroy a thing, controls a thing and right now I control you because I can destroy you. If I am not dead by your next attack I'll kill you, show me what you can do." with a smirk.

Kabuto frowned and his hand began to glow green and he charged at Naruto who stood there and waited until Kabuto arm was about to slash him and used his other Kama to slice Kabuto from his balls to his head and Kabuto body split in two making some of the Gennins sick and Naruto frowned as he took off his blind fold and saw the body was made out of mud and said "Damn, I was hoping that mud clone would last longer then that, I wonder why Kabuto never made it to the tower though." as he looked around ignoring all the shocked looks everyone had.

The Sandaime said "Call the match, it appears that Kabuto was never here and this entire time it was a mud clone In that case I have no choice but to disqualify his teammates because I can't prove you arrived together at the tower."

Both of Kabuto teammates frowned and left the arena and Hayatte said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki." as Naruto turned and started toward the stairs and the Sandaime said "Before you go Naruto I want to ask you a questions, why were you acting like that toward Kabuto."

Naruto said "I knew Kabuto wasn't here since he had no smell so I figured I might as well make it look good without revealing anything by destroying the clone. I just can't believe that I was the only one to realize it was a clone before now though." as he walked up the stairs and sat down in a lotus position besides Kakashi and closed his eyes and began to meditate.

The Sandaime said "Yes, I admit even I was fooled by the mud clone and the fact you realized it is impressive. Very well, would you start the next match proctor."

Hayatte said "The next match is.....Sakura vs Kankuro."

Sakura turned and started to walk toward the stairs and Naruto said without opening his eyes "Forfeit Sakura. You can't defeat Kankuro, Kankuro is a puppet user who uses traps and poisons stored in his puppet that can get close to you and defeat you while he hides. You only know the basics and will run out of chakra trying to figure out which is the real him and which is the puppet and if he uses the poisons I smell coming from his puppet getting hit by them while low on chakra will be fatal. You just got a bad draw is all."

Sakura frowned knowing Naruto was right about what she knew and said "You don't think I might be able to beat him."

Naruto still with his eyes closed said "If you had some wide area genjutsu to hit both the puppet and Kankuro at the same time so you know you got the right one or some medical jutsu to neutralize the poisons then you might but with what you currently know then I have to say no. I would be a bad teammate if I didn't at least tell you what I believe with the knowledge I have. The poison on his weapons is called Widows peak, its used to poison chakra and the more chakra you use the faster it spreads through your body and kills you. It's the same one the demon brothers used on me when we went to wave. For someone with small reserves it's fatal."

Kiba said "Dude, why are you telling her to quit, aren't you suppose to support your teammates, even if she's going to lose."

Naruto glared at Kiba making him flinch and said "This isn't a game Kiba, as a Chunnin you have to know when you can win a battle and when you can't because if you don't then you will get yourself and your teammates killed. This is a fight she can't win at this time. With more training she could but the only thing Kakashi-sensei has taught us is the chakra control exercise tree climbing. Besides that all Sakura has is the basic from the academy Only reason we are here today is because Sasuke can't take the exams by himself. Isn't that right Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I don't like the way your talking about me Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "Sorry but when I found out our team was entering the exams I did some research on the other teams myself and I learned that since all the other Gennins who passed came from clans they had someone to give them extra training to prepare them for the life of a shinobi. I also went to check on my teammates to see how they were preparing for the exams and I found you training Sasuke in fire manipulation and I realize that since your the only other Sharingan in the village your acting to replace the Uchiha clan to Sasuke but for Sakura and me who have no one to aid us outside of our normal team training that puts both of us at a disadvantage. That was when I realized the truth. The only reason Sakura and I are here is to support Sasuke if he needed it to reach this part of the exam and cannon fodder." as he got up and walked down the stairs and walked over to where the Suna team was and sat down in a lotus position closing his eyes again.

Silence was the only sound in the room as everyone looked at him and then at Kakashi who bowed his head and the other sensei gave Kakashi an evil look and the the Sandiame frowned and said "Proctor continue."

Hayatte nods and looked at Sakura and said "Are you coming or not Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I....forfeit." as she looked down.

Kakashi asked "Why Sakura, you might have beat him."

Sakura shook her head and said "He's right Kakashi-sensei, I don't have anything besides the basic academy jutsu and I know Naruto doesn't lie when it comes to serious things like this....it was Naruto who saved Sasuke-kun and me from Orochimaru and it was Naruto who got the scrolls and captured that girl. Even back in Wave all I was ever able to do was stand guard while Naruto and Sasuke worked together to save you from Zabuza and then Naruto saved Sasuke from the fake hunter nin......I hate to say it but Naruto is the strongest on our team and I'm the weakest but I know you haven't taught either of us anything besides tree walking and team work patterns." as she let a tear fall.

Kakashi shot a glare at Naruto and Hayatte said "Very well, Winner Kankuro." as he also shot a look at Kakashi as Kankuro walked up the stairs and said to Naruto "Why did you stop her from fighting me. I was really itching for a fight and why did you come over here."

Naruto said "Seeing you waste your sisters make up replacing your puppets face beating a fangirl is a waste of your sisters make up she could use to enhance her beauty on a date someone is willing to take her on to congratulate her on winning her match. After all woman do like to look their best though I think she doesn't need it."

Kankuro shot a glare at Naruto and Temari blushed and asked "Are you asking me on a date."

Naruto said "Perhaps someday when I can impress you but I actually came over to see if I can understand your brother a little bit. Him and I are 2 sides of the same coin, he's the weakest while I'm the strongest and yet I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill while I only kill when necessary." as he opened his eyes and saw Baki, Kankuro and Temari all wide eyed and pale.

Gaara looked at him and said "Mother wants your blood."

Naruto snorts and said "If your mother is even half as good looking as your sister is I bet she's a knock out but since I know your talking about the sandman in you then I would say remember what I told that mud clone, he who can destroy a thing controls a thing. My bloodline allows me the ability to destroy what we have. With mine I have already broke it's spirit by punishing it by dropping it in an ocean when it refused to follow my orders until it nearly drowns and when it followed my orders I allow it to run free for an hour. Try anything against me and I will take it from you without killing you and drop its ass in a volcano turning it's sand into glass until it is destroyed or I might just destroy part of its body for disobeying me and then letting it play in the sands of a beach as a reward. Like I said, he who can destroy a thing, controls a thing. I know you can hear me Shukaku so here is a simple command for you to follow...**S**l**e**e**p**." in a distorted voice.

All 4 Suna nins eyes widen and looked at Naruto now and Naruto smirked as Gaara said "Mother....mother.....what did you do to mother." in a demanding voice.

Naruto said "Gave you back your humanity. Shukaku will sleep now and forever giving you it's power to control sand and chakra but it can no longer eat your soul when you sleep. It also means that you have the ability to control your sand now and if you want someone to touch you it can if you don't it won't." seeing all the Suna nins in shock as he looked over at them and said "Cya soon." as he got up and started toward the stairs as Choji match against Neji ended with Neji winning but Naruto stopped and said "By the way Temari, I wish you luck in the exams and I look forward to being the one to hand you your Chunnin jacket. After I do, I'll take you out on a date then. Cya makeup boy, sandman and please don't kill anyone in these exams. Your going to win without it so show some restraint." as he disappeared in a blur making those who were watching him gasp including the ones on the other side who were watching but couldn't hear what he was saying and since the action down on the floor caught their attention they couldn't read his lips.

After he was gone from the room Temari asked in a shaking voice "What should we do sensei."

Baki frowned and said "Temari, Gaara....don't kill your opponents. That's an order."

Gaara glared at Baki and he heard Hayatte say "Would Gaara and Tenten please come for their match."

Gaara walked down and crossed his arms as Tenten jumped over the rail.

Hayatte said "The next match between Gaara and Tenten....begin."

Tenten jumped back throwing a kunai at Gaara and his sand came up and blocked it and Tenten frowned as she began to run a circle throwing weapons that were all blocked by the sand and she pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb and crouched down before jumping in the air and screamed "Twin rising dragon." as she began to throw hundreds of weapons at Gaara that were all stopped and Gaara used his sand to crush the weapons and Tenten was wide eyed and Gaara said "Pathetic, your bloods not even worth spilling."

Hayatte frowned and looked at Tenten who was gaping standing there and he sighed and said "Winner Gaara."

Tenten blinked and looked at him shocked and looked down and walked back up the stairs as Gaara walked back up the stairs to his siblings.

Hayatte said "Would Temari and Kiba come down."

Kiba yelled "Yahoo boy, we got an easy bitch to beat."

Temari eye twitched and looked at her sensei and he shook his head no and she frowned as she walked to the arena floor.

When she got there Kiba smiled and said "If I was fighting your brother I would have forfeit but since I know that he's the only reason you made it this far I bet your pretty weak."

Temari looked back at Baki and said "Please." and he shook his head no.

Hayatte said "Temari vs. Kiba, begin."

Temari quickly pulled her fan from her back and opened it fully and screamed "Kamaitachi." as she sent a huge gust of wind at Kiba and he began to scream as cuts appeared on his body as he slammed into the wall behind him and Temari ran over and field goal kicked him in the nuts and Kiba screamed like a little girl and Hayatte winced and said "Winner Temari."

Temari glared at Kiba one more time and walked up to her team and said "he said he didn't care if we hurt them, only not to kill them." as she sat down crossing her arms while shooting death glares at Kiba who was being carried away by medics.

The rest of the matches played out with Hinata fighting Shikamaru with Shikamaru the winner, Ino vs Lee with Lee the winner, Shino got a free pass since there was no one to fight him.

The Sandaime said "To all those who advance congratulations, would all the winners please come forward so we may draw to see who will be fighting who."

Anko pulled out a box and as everyone drew a number and they showed the number to Hayatte who wrote them down as the last number went to Naruto he turned the chart around and showed

Temari vs Lee

Shikamaru vs Neji

Shino vs Kankuro

Gaara vs Naruto

The Sandaime said "Very well. You have one month to train before the finals, good luck all of you. Dismissed." as he shot a look at Kakashi.

As everyone left Kakashi walked over to the Sandaime who said "Kakashi, I want you to...what the hell." as a scroll hit him on the head and he picked it up and looked around trying to figure out where the scroll came from and opened the scroll and read.

**Hello jiji,**

**Just letting you know that I already know about the one month break and that my match is last against Gaara. I have decided to take care of my own training as usual. You won't be able to find me as you know my stealth skills are better then even ANBU so don't worry, see you in a month and prepare to be surprised.**

**Signed**

**Naruto**

**PS **

**There is a scroll sealed in the bottom of this scroll. It has a time delay seal on it that won't let it be opened until the day before the finals. It's got a surprise for you besides the surprise of what I been doing this month.....I hope you will be proud of me with what I do and become....I think Kushina and Minato would be...I hope."**

Kakashi who was watching the Sandaime read the scroll that appeared saw the Hokage pale as each word he read and he closed his eyes and said "It would appear that things will never be the same again Kakashi....Naruto knows who his parents were and has decided to take his training personally......I however am upset with what I heard and I want to know if what he said is true. What has your training of the 3 actually been like.

Kakashi single eye widen as he heard Naruto knew his parents and decided to take his training personally and he frowned behind his mask as he heard the commanding tone of the Sandaime at the end and said "I am afraid that it is mostly true. Sakura crush on Sasuke interferes with her shinobi training and I have hinted to her about medical and genjutsu training hoping she would take the initiative to take her duties seriously. As for Naruto I admit that I could have done a better job of training him but Naruto is difficult to train because he is the type of person who mostly learns by example, not direct lessons. He sees someone do something and he tries to figure it out on his own and the ninjutsu I could show him that he would be able to learn I can't use inside the village and we only had one mission outside of the village which was ranked wrong for me to use those level of jutsu that I want to show him. I know it must looked bad but I do have his best intentions at heart." as he looked down.

Naruto at that moment was jumping through the trees and thought "_Now I am the master of my destiny, I will not fear it because fear is the mind killer. I will embrace what comes and show the world who I am."_

Time skip

It had been 4 weeks since the preliminary round. In that 4 weeks a lot of things have happened. Konoha had been turned up side down by ninja searching for Naruto who disappeared.

The Sandaime sighed as he looked out the window and thought "_you were right about one thing Naruto, you do have the best stealth in the village since no one can find you or even a trace of you....the council has been demanding answers from me about your bloodline that I don't have since the heirs all told about the events in the preliminary rounds. Sasuke awoke after a week and now Kakashi been training him and Sakura. Tomorrow is the finals."_

Across the village in the Hotel room the Suna nins were in their room resting...well Gaara was asleep. Temari was laying in her bed looking at him while Kankuro was sitting against the wall with his knees in front of him ready to bolt out the window. Temari snorts and thought "_Gaara has been sleeping every day several times a day since the preliminary rounds.....if nothing else I owe him a date for letting me hug my baby brother."_

On the couch in the hotel room Baki sat and looked at his 3 students and thought "_the Kazekage sent a message saying they will be here today. I hope he will not be upset that I have not informed him about Gaara but I didn't want to cause any trouble with the invasion tomorrow."_

Gaara opened his eyes and said "He's here." as he sat up.

Baki asked "Who."

Just then a knock was heard on the door to their hotel room and Baki frowned as he pulled a kunai out and hid it behind his back and walked to the door and opened it and went wide eyed as he saw who it was and said "Kazekage-sama, your early."

In the door stood the father of the sand siblings with red hair only darker then Gaara and black eyes. He was dressed in a black pair of pants and a black shirt with a fishnet shirt over it. He walked into the room and looked at his 3 children and said "So it's true, you can now sleep." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Baki said "Kazekage-sama, I would ha..."

The Kazekage said "Silence Baki......I am no longer the Kazekage...you may call me Sade." as he raised his right arm and everyone heard the distinct sound of a puppet arm and Temari asked "Father, your arm..what happened."

Sade looked at Temari and said "last week.....I went to meet Orochimaru to discuss the final plans.....it was an ambush. There was 40 sound nins along with Orochimaru personal guards and Orochimaru himself.....I had only taken 10 men with me and they were all killed within moments. Orochimaru then had his men attack me and I was able to kill 3 before my arm was destroyed by a sound wave attack." as he closed his eyes and said "That was when he showed up.....Haboob, the desert storm.....As soon as Orochimaru saw him he became afraid and order all of his men to attack him. In less then 30 seconds Haboob killed all of them except Orochimaru body guards and Orochimaru himself. I was frozen in shock as I watched him move at speeds that I could not even comprehend....Orochimaru summoned the Snake boss Manda." as he began to chuckle "Haboob using just his voice destroyed the snake boss. He then attacked Orochimaru body guards. Even when they used level 2 curse seal they were no match for Haboob who began to flicker and destroyed the curse seals themselves. It caused them to go into shock and a coma. Orochimaru seeing all his men, summon, and curse seal all destroyed in less then 5 minutes was to much for Orochimaru to handle. His summoning Manda also alerted the village who sent several teams to investigate. When they arrived they took me back to the village where Chiyo had to replace my arm. With the way I am now I could not defend myself much less the village so I was forced to resign as Kazekage." as he sat down.

Kankuro said "Who is this Haboob guy. I never heard of him."

Sade said "Nobody has.....he just appeared that day and took the desert by storm as his name claimes him to be.....When the council demanded to know who he was and what was he doing there he basically proved that he could destroy the entire village by summoning 30 giant worms that were each a mile long and over a quarter of a mile wide and had them stand outside the walls of the village. He then pointed out how Suna was fucked because not only had we been betrayed by Sound but with me injured it makes our village look weaker since the Sandaime Kazekage disappeared like he did. He then pointed out when the Wind lord discovered the fact about our plans to attack Konoha that it would mean the end to our village.......that was when he gave us a choice....he called for a tournament between him vs 100 of our Jounin nins.....he defeated all 100 in less then 15 minutes without killing a single one in the Chunnin stadium in front of all our people...He claimed that he could do some things that would seem impossible and yet he has started doing them. We now have a trade alliance with Wave country and Whirlpool country which equals in one month to half of what we made all year last year. I am now his advisor and he is now the Kazekage. You will meet him tomorrow. If the invasion happens we are to aid Konoha."

Baki asked "Excuse me for asking but how did you know that Gaara could sleep sir."

Sade looked at them and said "Haboob said that Shukaku would no longer be a problem for our people as Gaara was now able to control Shukaku without it controlling him and that he could sleep now without it taking his soul and with the sleep Gaara has he would become a better person and asked the people of Suna to give him a chance to show who he is and not what he was."

Gaara looked out the window and said "I can sense he is nearby." making all the Suna nins look at him.

Sade asked "Who."

Gaara said "Naruto." making Sade look at the other nins confused and Temari said "He's the person who put Shukaku to sleep father. I'm not sure but he said that him and Gaara were 2 sides of the same coin with Gaara being the weakest and he the strongest.....I think he's the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi father."

Sade eyes got wide and said "I see...." as he looked in thought.

Baki asked "Pardon me sir but what about the invasion."

Sade said "If Konoha is to be attacked we are to protect it but if Haboob-sama says otherwise then listen to him. He may not look very old but he is extremely powerful and....his name does not give him justice. When the people of Suna agreed to make him Kazekage he gave us a gift. There was not a cloud in the sky and he brought clouds together in less then 3 minutes and it began to rain on our village for 20 minutes, only on our village. He said the water from the rain was a bond between us, let our water mingle with his water."

Sade looked sad a moment and Kankuro asked "What's wrong father."

Sade shook his head and said "He was right about something else....I let the power of the office of Kazekage goto my head and I wronged all 3 of you by not only forcing the curse of Shukaku on Gaara but for the actions of taking your mother and uncle from you. I was more worried about the village then I was you and for that I am sorry."

Temari looked at Gaara and then Kankuro and saw they were shocked and Gaara said "I.....no we forgive you father."

Sade smiled sadly and he said "Why don't we go out and get something to eat since it is getting late and you can tell me all about what has happened since you been here and then you can come back here and rest for tomorrow while I prepare for my duty tomorrow with the Kazekage."

Temari let a small tear fall and said "We would like that father."

As the group left Baki stayed in the hotel room and said "You can come in now. I know your there."

A chuckle was heard and Naruto walked in off the balcony and said "So did Gaara but he didn't want to say anything to see what I would do." as Baki saw how Naruto was dressed and he said "So your Haboob."

Naruto said "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the spiraling maelstrom of wind and wave, son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, last member of the Royal family of Whirlpool country. It is a custom of my ancestors to take a name of adult hood that we will be known publicly as. I chose Haboob as my Freman name."

Baki frowned and said "You knew about the attack on the Kazekage the whole time and you knew you would become Kazekage, didn't you. That is why you said you were looking forward to giving Temari her Chunnin vest."

Naruto sat down and said "Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I was just going to Suna to ask Sade for permission to court his daughter and make it where I would fight Temari in the Chunnin exam and give her every chance to prove to the people at the exams that she has the qualities of a Chunnin. It could be a simple coincidence that I was there at the right time to save him. Who knows and what does it matter. I saved his life and I helped Gaara, I united their family and I have began to bring a golden age to Suna. How I got to the position of Kazekage should not matter but what I do as Kazekage should. Don't you agree."

Baki frowned and said "Perhaps."

Naruto said "I know you don't trust me, hell no one trust me yet but there is no denying that I do have the fighting skills needed to be Kazekage and with Sade as my advisor it shows that if I don't have the knowledge to do it that I have someone who does aiding me. For now everyone has to sit back and watch me and see what I do to see if I really do bring a golden age to Suna like I said I would."

Baki asked "Why are you doing this."

Naruto was silent for several moments and said "I'm tired Baki..For 13 years Konoha denied me my birth rights, my heritage, my parents, and my real name. I can only enter 10 buildings in the entire village without being attacked or thrown out. I wanted to start a new life away from all the hate I suffered here and when my bloodline awoke and I spent 3 years in a pocket dimension learning the ways of my ancestors who were desert nomads called Freman Because of that training I grew to love the desert. I was going to Suna to request permission to join Suna. That was why I went there. I felt the battle between Orochimaru and Sade and I figured anyone who was fighting Orochimaru had to be better then him. I didn't know he was the Kazekage until the battle was over and when I saw the situation Suna was in and heard the doubts and fears coming from the people there I knew I could help them to remove that fear and save Suna and gain myself a home that I can love, a people to protect who will welcome me and someday a family." as he looked up at Baki who was watching Naruto.

Baki closed his eyes and said "Forgive me for doubting you Kazekage-sama."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Think nothing of it Baki. It shows your a smart man not to accept me without finding out why I do what I do. I can feel Gaara and the others returning so I must go. I do not want them to know who I am yet because I don't want to distract them from the exams. Tell them the Kazekage came by to wish them luck and to ask them to show how good Suna nins are and that I have retired for the evening."

Baki nods and Naruto disappeared in a blur.

Just then the door opened and Gaara walked in with his siblings and Gaara said "He's gone now." as he looked around.

Baki said "Yes, the Godaime Kazekage came by to wish you 3 luck tomorrow to ask you to do your best. He has retired for the evening."

Gaara lip twitched upwards a moment before returning to normal and Temari asked "Did you recognize him Baki sensei."

Baki said "Don't worry about it for now Temari, you 3 need to rest up for tomorrow."

Temari frowned and Kankuro said "Let it go sis, we got a big day tomorrow."

Temari nods and she grabbed her bag and went toward the bathroom to get ready for the night.

That night the Sandaime was in his office looking out the window at the night sky and he heard a voice say "Nice night, huh jiji." startling the Sandaime who turned and saw Naruto standing there in a pair of black pants and a black shirt and he thought "_such stealth."_ and said "Yes it is Naruto. Where have you been the past month."

Naruto said "We have much to discuss jiji and some of it you won't like. Do you still have that scroll I left you."

The Sandaime nods and walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawer and removed the scroll Naruto gave him and Naruto walked over biting his thumb and put some blood on it and said "The seal on the bottom will open now. Before we go any further I think you should read it."

The Sandaime frowned and unsealed the second scroll and opened it and read

**Jiji,**

**If you are reading this then it either means I didn't return like I said I would or that I have found what I left to find. For years now you have been a grandfather to me and have tried to give me a good life but the people of this village have went out of their way to hurt me both physically and emotionally. I have long since realize that nothing I do will ever change their opinion, not even the fact of who my parents were. **

**My bloodline is like a teacher. It is the combined knowledge of all my ancestors and it decides what I need to know to survive and what I don't and it was the one who informed me about my parents. It sealed my body and mind inside the seal that housed the Kyuubi and in case you didn't know any time a storage seal is created it creates a pocket dimension. I spent 3 years in that pocket dimension learning skills that someone should have taught me when I was younger like manners, proper respect, diplomacy, Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, Kenjutsu, chakra control and more.**

**It also gave me the keys to my freedom. As you know how important paperwork is and that you have to dot all the i's and cross all the T or it isn't legal....you also have to include your legal name. My birth certificate has my name as Naruto Namikaze, not Uzumaki. By denying me my fathers name you made all the documents that make me a ninja of Konoha void. **

**All I ever wanted was friends and family and Konoha has denied me that. I am sorry but I can't serve Konoha any longer because it is not my home...perhaps it never was.**

**Signed **

**Naruto Namikaze**

The Sandaime frowned and looked at Naruto and said "While technically you are correct that does not mean I can't stop you from leaving Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Actually, I know that but you see, I did say in that scroll that the only way I would have actually came back is if I found what I was looking for and I did. I even got a new job and because of that job you can't touch me without serious repercussions."

The Sandaime asked "Oh...and what job is that."

Naruto said "Did you know that Orochimaru attempted to assassinate the Yondaime Kazekage of Suna during the last few weeks." making the Sandaime wide eyed.

The Sandaime said "No, I hadn't heard about that."

Naruto said "Yeah, Suna keeping it pretty tight lipped since the Yondaime lost his arm in the attack and would have died if I hadn't arrived and saved him and he had to step down so they had to select a new Kazekage. The youngest Kage ever actually." as he crossed his arms.

The Sandaime paled as he looked at Naruto and said "Your the Godaime Kazekage."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "I told everyone I was going to be Kage someday. I just changed it from Hokage to Kazekage. After all wind is my primary element, not fire."

The Sandaime was unable to believe what he was hearing and Naruto stood up and started toward the door and said "By the way, I have taken the traditions of my ancestors to heart and have taken a name of adult hood to be known by. To the people of Suna I am Haboob, the desert storm. It is the name people will know me mostly by. I will keep my real name Naruto Namikaze but only my friends and family will call me that. I hope you will call me that when we are alone jiji...or would you rather it be Hokage-dono."

The Sandaime looked down and said "I'm sorry Naruto for not doing more for you."

Naruto said "We can't change the past. I will do what's in the best interest of my people and work for a better future....by the way, you know you've been getting tricked for years. You remember before the Uchiha Massacre that Koharu and Homaru suddenly started going against you on everything and siding with Danzo."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Perhaps, why." in a neutral tone.

Naruto said "3 days before the Uchiha Massacre there was a supposed suicide of an Uchiha. The truth is Danzo had him captured by Itachi claiming he was a spy and Danzo had some of his root nins take one of his Sharing ans and replace it with another eye to look like it was an Uchiha eye and gave the real Sharingan eye to Danzo. Danzo then had that Uchiha killed with a traceless drug and had Itachi placed the body in a river near the village where it was later found and with him dead no one knew about the eye Danzo had. He's been using that eye for years on Koharu and Homaru in the council meetings to get them to side with him along with several civilians. Those bandages on his head are like a 2 way mirror, on the outside it looks like regular bandages but on the inside it is like glass he can see out and use the Sharingan to see. When I was fighting Orochimaru he dropped a scroll containing information on that. Orochimaru been blackmailing Danzo to give him info on ANBU agents, medical records, village security patrols and other things. It's how Orochimaru was able to infiltrate the exams without being caught. As your ally I figure you should know. There was more in there but I gave you enough info to deal with Danzo which will clear out the other things. By the way, use Kagebunshin for paperwork and dispel them one at a time. Have a good night and know no matter what happens I still see you as the closest thing I ever had to a grandfather.....Good night." as he walked out.

The Sandaime frowned as he looked at the closed door and thought "Minato, Kushina....please forgive an old fool and watch over your son."

The next day as people gathered at the Chunnin exams stadium Naruto dressed in his Kazekage robes as well as covering the bottom part of his face to hide his whiskers and he turned to look at himself in the mirror and thought "_I must not fear, fear is the mind killer."_ as he took a deep breath and calm himself.

Naruto then walked toward the door and opened it and was surprised to see Baki, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro all standing there along with Sade. Sade said "Haboob-sama, I would like to introduce you to my children. My youngest Gaara, Kankuro, and my eldest Temari."

Naruto nods and changing his voice said "I am honored you are representing our people and I look forward to seeing what you are capable of doing. Remember that you are representing not only our people but your family and yourself. As long as you each do your best I am proud of you......Has Shukaku caused you any troubles Gaara since he was put to sleep."

Gaara said "No Kazekage-sama. I have finally found sleep and feel more stable."

Naruto nods and said "After these exams and we return to Suna I want you to think of an offer I have for you. If you would like I could remove Shukaku without killing you so you will truly be free of it once and for all. It is your choice and as long as that choice does not represent a danger to our home I will leave it in your hands."

Sade who was the most shocked said "Pardon me Kazekage-sama but how can you remove it without killing him."

As all 5 of them looked at Naruto they saw his eyes curve upward indicating he was smiling and said "He who can destroy a thing, controls a thing Sade-san."

Kankuro and Temari eyes widen as Temari gasped and Kankuro said "It can't be."

Naruto reached up and pulled his mask down showing his face and said "It's nice to see you all again."

Sade saw the shocked look his children had and said "You know each other."

Naruto said "It's still early, come on inside all of you and I will explain to you Sade-san how they know me as well as why I was there that day I saved you." as he stepped back into his room.

As all 5 Suna nins walked in and Baki closed the door Naruto said "The answer as to how we know each other Sade-san is because a month ago I was competing in these exams."

Sade eyes widen and he said "Your a Gennin"

Naruto snorts and said "Hardly. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki, last member of the Royal family of Whirlpool. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and most likely last member of the noble house Attractive"

Sade looked at Naruto and then his children and said "But.....if you were facing against them, what were you doing in Wind country and how are you so strong."

Naruto said "Do you know what happens when you create a seal."

Sade said "It creates a place to store things. Why."

Naruto smiled and said "That's the simple explanation of what happens. It creates what is called a pocket dimension. The seal that holds the Kyuubi and Shukaku are both pocket dimensions. All seals are pocket dimensions and the design of the seal is what gives the pocket dimension shape and size. My bloodline allows me access to pocket dimensions. I can enter any seal with my bloodline and stay in there for years because time is meaningless inside a seal and come out of the seal a second after I entered it. In fact that is actually the secret to my fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu. He created a summoning seal inside another seal and he summon himself into the seal and then exited the seal a moment later. Anyways back to what I was saying, my ancestors fearing that someone would steal our family jutsu or knowledge created a pocket dimension inside our bloodline and made it where each member of our bloodline automatically creates something like a Kagebunshin that has all the knowledge of their parents up to the moment you are conceived from your father and up to the moment you are born from your mother. If our bloodline activates we are pulled into this pocket dimension one time only and are given a chance to train with our ancestors. That's how come I am now 16 when I was 13 when I started the exams and why I am so strong now. I spent 3 years learning from my ancestors."

All of them were shocked hearing this and Sade said "I think I understand now but I will be watching you for mistakes."

Naruto said "Sade....after I'm done with Suna, it's going to be the strongest of all the ninja villages and also it will be called the jewel of the desert."

Temari asked "So what do we call you now. I mean father said you called yourself Haboob."

Naruto said "Like the people of Suna, most of my ancestors were actually desert people and I learned during my...training trip secret skills that seem to have been lost for hundreds of years how to survive and thrive in the desert. One of my family tradition is taking a name of adult hood which I did and I chose Haboob as that name. My training trip is why I was in the desert when Sade was attacked by Orochimaru. I learned to love it during my 3 year trip and I am tired of Konoha stopping me from living a life I can call living. I came to Suna to ask to join but when I saw the situation Suna was in I decided to prove myself to the people of Suna so not only will I gain the life I should have had to start with but also perhaps find what I truly want." as he took a sip of water before he turned and started toward the door.

Sade asked "And that would be."

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder catching the eye of everyone in the room and said "The same thing you ignored while in office....It's time to go. Call me either by my title or Haboob in public. In private you may call me my birth name. The only person in Konoha who knows that Haboob and Naruto are the same person is the Sandaime Hokage when I informed him last night that by keeping my family name from me all these years, all the documents that made me a Konoha nin was voided since they didn't have my real name on them so he can't declare me a missing nin or anything. As any age should know you got to make sure to cross all the T's and dot all the I's."

Sade said "That's one head ache I am glad I don't have anymore."

Naruto pulled back up his cloth mask and said "To bad you don't know Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Anything they learn when destroyed or dispelled is transfered back to the original and since their clones of you then you could do paperwork faster and have more free time."

Sade face faulted as the others tried to hold in their laughter. Naruto said "Don't feel bad Sade. The Sandaime Hokage known that jutsu for years and never thought about using it like that. Now shall we go." as he opened the door and said "Ladies first."

Temari said "Your think you can order me on that date now that you outrank me." as she moved toward the door.

Naruto said "Nope, but I will offer to take you out for making Chunnin after today."

Sade shot a look at Baki and Baki said "Kazekage-sama flirted with your daughter before he took care of Shukaku sir. Temari asked him if he was asking her on a date and he said he would wait until he earned her respect and that he looked forward to awarding her, her Chunnin jacket."

Sade nods as they walked out and Naruto said as they made their way through the street "Baki, stay close to your students today and keep anyone with an ANBU mask with the kanji NE away from them. Sade, in the event something happens today guard your children and evacuate to Suna quickly, don't worry about me."

Sade said "Expecting trouble from Root."

Naruto said "Perhaps. I think it better to side with caution."

Sade nods and they reach the stadium and Naruto turned and said "Good luck you 3 and show everyone why Suna has the strongest ninja from any village."

All 3 smiled and walked in and as they walked toward the age booth Sade said "So you have a thing for my daughter huh."

Naruto said "Perhaps but I would rather take the time to get to know her and her me so that way if what your thinking right now does happen then it will work out for the best......no I can't read your mind but when you have had as many assassination attempts as me you learn to read body language real quick and reading you is like reading a book."

Sade frowned as they climbed the stairs.

As they got to the top they saw the Sandaime Hokage with a white haired man standing next to him and Naruto said "Greetings Hokage-dono, it's good to see you again."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and said "As well as you Godaime-dono and yourself as well Yondaime-dono. Godaime-san informed me of the criminal Orochimaru attack on you. I am grateful that you survived the ordeal."

Sade said "Thank you Hokage-sama but I have retired from my position due to injury. I also see another of your students here as well. Greetings Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya said "Greetings to you again Sade and hello Naruto."

Naruto shot a glance at Jiraiya and the Sandaime said "Jiraiya here is your godfather and was the one who bought your apartment and sent the money for you when you were younger."

Naruto said "I know who he is. I'm just surprised ero-sannin is currently here instead of at the hot springs doing his research on women." earning a snicker from Sade and the Sandaime while Jiraiya grumbled about no respect.

The Sandaime said "Anyways I believe it is time to begin these exams, don't you agree."

Naruto nods and looked at the arena and said "Strange, why is the Uchiha in the arena Hokage-san."

The Sandaime sighed and said "The council requested that since you had disappeared during the month an alternate be selected just in case to make the matches even and they selected Sasuke."

Naruto said "I think that it is a disgrace that they would chose him instead of one of the others but I will hold my tongue since we are allies."

The Sandaime said "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto nods and Sade frowned and Naruto motioned with his head and Sade leaned down and Naruto whispered in his ear "I don't trust the Uchiha or the council. If something does not seem right I will stop these exams. If I do get to your children and Baki and protect them."

Sade nods and stood back up and the Sandaime said "....And so on behalf of myself and the Godaime Kazekage I call these Chunnin exams to order." as he set back down.

Naruto said "Riveting as always old man." causing Sade to nearly choke.

Down in the arena floor Hayatte said "The first match is between Temari and Lee. Would everyone but those 2 please leave the arena floor.

As everyone was clearing out of the ring Lee started hoping on his feet back and forward and Temari placed her hand on her fan.

Hayatte said "First match between Temari and Lee.....begin."

Lee started to say something when Temari whipped her fan out quickly sending chakra into the fan as well as using wind manipulation to cause the fan to fly into the air as she jumped on top of it.

Lee who had jumped back when Temari pulled her fan free looked up and saw as Temari pulled out 2 fold up mini fans and she began to dance on top of her big meddle fan as wind chakra could be seen coming off of her and dirt began to circle around Temari forming a funnel on the ground going into the air.

Suddenly the funnel exploded with a shout of Desert wind scythe." as hundreds of blades of wind began to slam all over the arena and Lee who was trying to dodge them screamed as he got cut across the arm and leg.

As the funnel cleared away Temari was seen sitting on her fan still in the air and Lee said "that was most youthful."

Temari pulled out a scroll and said "You know, I researched you and found that you can't use chakra so that means you don't have any jutsu that can get me, thrown weapons are useless against me and I stored enough chakra into this fan to keep it airborne for days with me on it. I can see your bleeding on your arms and legs so your Taijutsu which is all you have to fall back on is useless against me up here while I can simply unseal this scroll and drop poison gas bombs down on you and most likely kill you and anyone who comes to your aid. Your a close range fighter and while I am mostly a long range fighter I do have other skills. You got 10 seconds to surrender or I drop the poison bombs, your choice."

Lee said "I won't back down."

Temari smirked and said "That's why you lose." as another Temari appeared behind Lee and hit him over the head knocking him out with her fan and the Temari in the air shimmered away."

Hayatte said "Winner Temari."

People began to cheer for her as she made her way back up to the contestant box.

In the crowd a pair of Chunnin judges said "Impressive. She used elemental manipulation to attack and blind her enemy while she cast a genuflect over herself and cast a henge as well as using voice projection to hide her sneaking up on him. What do you think."

The other one said "Definitely Chunnin. She had him beat 3 different ways as she could have released poison bombs, wind attacks or the way she did win the match, hell with the research she did on her target she could have used a simple sleeping jutsu on him but then we would have over looked her strategic thinking."

As Temari got to the competitor box both Gaara and Kankuro looked at her with smiles and Kankuro said "Way to go sis."

Gaara said "Very good sister. Kazekage-sama is proud of you."

Temari shot a look up at the Kage box and said "I still can't believe it's him."

Kankuro saw something and said "So.....why are you blushing sis."

Temari hit him over the head with her fan and as he rubbed his head Temari looked away as Gaara smiled slightly.

Down in the arena Hayatte said "Next match between Shikamaru and Neji, Would both...."

Shikamaru said "I forfeit It's to troublesome to try this match." causing people to boo and throw things into the arena.

Up in the Kage box Naruto slapped his head and said "Lazy ass."

The Sandaime said "That's a Nara for you."

Naruto just nods.

Jiraiya said "To bad that Temari girl isn't a few years older. I bet she would be a....."

He was silenced as Kama was placed on his neck as well as one tapping his crotch and Naruto said "Please do not speak of her or any woman as such in my presence Jiraiya. I might have to show you why Orochimaru ordered all his men to attack me while he tried to escape." as the Kagebunshin that was behind Jiraiya went up in smoke.

The Sandaime said "Please do not attack my ninja."

Naruto said "Please have your ninja show the proper respect to an ally and not like a hooker. Especially to one of Ms. Temari status."

The Sandaime said "I withdraw my complaint. My ninja was out of line." as Sade thought "_It might be against my better judgment but I am starting to like this Haboob."_

Down in the arena Kankuro and Shino faced off against each other and Kankuro said "You won't be able to defeat me you bug eyed freak."

Hayatte shook his head and said "The third match....begins."

As soon as the words left his mouth Shino turned into a swarm of bugs that quickly flew at Kankuro who opened his mouth and purple mist came out and hit the bugs but the bugs went straight for Kankuro and began to eat his body and in less then 30 seconds all Kankuro was is a pile of saw dust.

The package that fell off of the now revealed puppet tried to stand up when bugs covered him and the sound of screams were heard for a few seconds before the bugs flew away.

Kankuro was laying on the ground with bite marks all over him and his cloths were gone and he asked "How....and why can't I move."

Shino said "I knew you were a puppet user and used poisons so I created a new breed of termite that was cross breed with a water bug. The termites created an air bubble around them and flew through the mist before eating your puppet. The other bugs that attacked you were also a antidote flying fleas. I had them eat every poison that I could get my hands on and had them eat the poison that your puppet blew at my other bugs so I wouldn't be accidentally poisoned and then they attacked you and ate your cloths to make sure you didn't have any other poison surprises and they transfered some enzymes into your body which is why you can't move. Proctor call the match."

Hayatte nods and said "Winner Shino. Would the last 2 contestants please come down to the arena floor." as medics to Kankuro off the field.

Sasuke shushined on the field along with a leaf shushin and Gaara came onto the field with a sand shushin.

As they looked across from each other Sasuke activated his Sharingan trying to intimidate Gaara.

Naruto placed both his hands together in front of his face and thought "_So my visions of the future are coming true. I won't let it happen."_ as he leaned forward until he was on the edge of his seat.

The Sandaime asked "Is everything OK."

Naruto said "Hmm....oh yeah, I'm just thinking over the skills Sasuke has and comparing them of what I know of Gaara and see if I could figure out who will come out on top."

Jiraiya said "And...which do you think will win."

Naruto looked at him a moment and said "If my guess is right then Konoha and Suna may not be allies any longer after this match." making everyone in the Kage box wide eyed.

The Sandaime asked "I don't think you should joke about something like that."

Naruto said "And you shouldn't let the council put an assassin in these exams Hokage, especially against an ally."

Sade said "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "The Uchiha, I recognize the way he has his arm wrapped as the way Lee does meaning that someone let him copy Lee Taijutsu. Sasuke is a ninjutsu specialist, not a Taijutsu specialist and nearly all of Sasuke attacks are mid to long range so why go through all the trouble to not only copy a Taijutsu specialist skills when you have nothing to go with it.....the answer is simple....Kakashi taught him the Chidori over the last month to face Gaara and you have Jiraiya here to seal off Shukaku should Sasuke attack wound instead of kill him."

The Hokage looked at Sasuke closely and his eyes widen as he picked up the details Naruto spoke about and he said "I swear to you Kazekage that I did not invite Jiraiya as my guard to...."

Naruto said "Be quite Hokage-san. We will let the actions that your ninja display see if I am write or wrong. Know this though, if Sasuke attempts to use the Chidori on Gaara I will stop this match personally and the alliance treaty between our villages will be gone. If you are telling the truth and you did not have Jiraiya here to seal off either his or my demon then he will not interfere should I stop the match. If he does it won't be a neutral treaty we will have. It will be a declaration of war." as he stood up stood in a ready stance to move.

Sade who was wide eyes thought "_OK, THIS KID IS DANGEROUS."_

Down in the arena Sasuke was running circles around Gaara who was using his sand to shoot spikes at Sasuke attempting to anticipate Sasuke position.

After 2 minutes of this Sasuke was panting and he quickly ran toward the wall and up it.

Sasuke began flashing through hand signs and grabbed his wrist as the Hokage and Jiraiya both paled and Naruto shot them a look as Sasuke began to run down the wall.

As Sasuke hit the ground a figure appeared in front of him instantly and Sasuke ran right into the figure not having a chance to stop.

The figure who made all of Konoha nins and guest pale said "**What is thy bidding my master."**

Naruto appeared on Kyuubi head in his Kazekage robes with a kunai in his hands ready to slit the throat of Sasuke who was paralyzed with the senbon needle Kankuro had thrown at Naruto earlier and he said "HOKAGE-SAN. I TOLD YOU I WOULD NOT SETTLE FOR YOUR MEN ATTEMPTING TO ASSASSINATE ONE OF MINE. THIS IS A DIRECT VIOLATION OF THE AGREEMENT THAT HAS BEEN BETWEEN OUR 2 VILLAGES FOR YEARS. YOU ALLOWED A PERSON WHO DID NOT QUIALIFY FOR THE CHUNNIN EXAMS PRELIMINARY ROUND TO ENTER THE FINAL ROUND BREAKING THE RULES OF THE CHUNNIN EXAMS AND BY THE DISPLAY EVERYONE JUST SAW SO YOUR NINJA COULD ASSASSINATE ONE OF MY VILLAGES UP AND COMING ELITES. EVEN AFTER I GAVE YOU INFORMATION ABOUT A PLOT TO TAKE OVER YOUR VILLAGE BY A TRAITOR WHO IS ON YOUR COUNCIL WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR ORDERING THE UCHIHA MASSACRE AS WELL AS GIVING AWAY INFORMATION ABOUT THE SECRET IDENTITY OF YOU ANBU, VILLAGE SECURITY AND OTHER THINGS OF THIS NATURE AND YOU WOULD BETRAY OUR ALLIANCE. YOU REMEMBER I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT THAT I GAVE YOU ENOUGH INFORMATION TO STOP THIS TRAITOR TO YOUR VILLAGE BUT I ALSO SAID I DIDN'T GIVE YOU ALL THE INFO. YOU REMEMBER."

The Sandaime stepped forward and said "Yes, I remember Kazekage." as he thought "_This is not good, with all these witness it could be total political destruction for Konoha."_

Sade who had appeared next to Gaara with Baki, Temari and Kankuro also arriving next to Gaara looked on in fright.

Naruto said "I TOLD YOU HOW THIS TRAITOR HAD STOLEN THE SHARINGAN EYE OF A LOYAL NIN OF YOUR VILLAGE AND HAD BEEN USING IT ON MEMBERS OF YOUR COUNCIL FOR YEARS INCLUDING YOUR ADVISORS, DO YOU DENY THAT."

The Sandaime said "No, you are speaking the truth and I have my men investigating this person as we speak."

Naruto said "WELL WHAT I DID NOT TELL YOU IS WHY OROCHIMARU TRIED TO ASSASSINATE THE YONDAIME KAZEKAGE. OROCHIMARU WAS PLANNING TO USE THE INFORMATION THE TRAITOR GAVE HIM TO LAUNCH AN ATTACK ON YOUR VILLAGE BY IMPERSONATING THE KAZEKAGE AND HAVE THE HIDDEN SOUND VILLAGE AND SAND VILLAGE ATTACK KONOHA. IF THE ATTACK WOULD HAVE FAILED OROCHIMARU WOULD HAVE SUCCEEDED IN KILLING YOU AND THIS TRAITOR I INFORMED YOU OF WAS GOING TO USE THE STOLEN SHARINGAN EYE ON SEVERAL OF THE FEUDAL LORDS AND HONORED GUEST HERE AND HAVE THEM AGREE TO GIVE TRIBUTES TO KONOHA AND SUPPORT HIM AS HE HAD THE FIRE LORD NAME HIM THE GODAIME HOKAGE USING THAT SHARINGAN EYE." shocking everyone and all the VIP were looking at the Konoha nins scared.

Sade thought "_If this is true then this could be the total destruction of the leaf village. With that move the Uchiha pulled things are not looking good for Konoha and with Haboob informing everyone about Konoha dirty laundry and making Suna look good as a faithful ally and announcing Orochimaru plans so making it look like we were never going to betray them if any evidence ever arises we can claim it's fake....very clever. This will get the Wind lord to favor us for being the good guys and showing your strength will also draw people to Suna."_

Naruto said "SUNA SAVED YOUR VILLAGE AND TRIED TO SAVE YOUR REPUTATION BUT THEN YOU LET THE COUNCIL ATTEMPT TO ASSASSINATE ONE OF MY MEN, THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. AS OF THIS MOMENT THE ALLIANCE BETWEEN KONOHA AND SUNA IS VOID AND SHOULD ANY OF YOUR MEN BE CAUGHT AROUND MY VILLAGE THEY WILL BE TREATED AS SPIES. KYUUBI, STAND GUARD HERE OVER THE UCHIHA HERE. SUNA NINS, WERE LEAVING. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO ASSASSINATE MY PEOPLE HOKAGE-SAN. SHOULD ANY OF YOUR MEN ATTACK US I WILL HAVE KYUUBI HERE EAT THE UCHIHA. SUNA NINS, LETS GO. THE EXAMS HAVE BEEN CALLED ON ACCOUNT OF RAIN."

At this everyone looked confused and someone shouted "what rain."

Naruto said "I am Haboob, the desert storm and I am called that because of this." as his eyes glossed over and the sky began to cloud over and storm clouds could be seen forming over head and within a minute it began to rain shocking everyone but Sade.

As Naruto dropped the Uchiha on the ground Kyuubi had his foot ready to kill him and Naruto landed beside the Suna team and said "Let's go." as he began to quickly leave.

As they reached the gates to Konoha Naruto pulled his Kazekage robes off and they disappeared and he had a pulled out a scroll and unsealed a Chunnin jacket and handed it to Temari who blinked and Naruto said "Your had 19 of the 21 votes in favor of you being Chunnin. The only ones I don't know about are the Hokage, and Jiraiya. Congratulations Chunnin Temari."

Temari said "Thank you Kazekage-sama." as she took the jacket and put it on.

Kankuro said "Hey, what about us."

Naruto said "You had 5 of 21 and I didn't get to have my clones spy on the judges during Gaara match. Now lets go. I don't want to deal with any of

this right now. Let Konoha deal with the fall out. We have our own future and destiny to prepare for and it's time we showed the world that the only real power in the elemental nations is desert power." as he jumped to the trees.

What will the future hold, who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a notice about a challenge, This challenge uses the first chapter of this story as your basis and see how good of a story using this cross over can you make besides a oneshot. Dune new Legacy must be a Naruto and Temari pairing and Naruto is the Kazekage. Dune Legacy Returns has Naruto staying in Konoha and can have any pairing. Where you go with these stories are your choices. I just wanted to do a one shot for them and see if anyone could turn them into a real story.


End file.
